


玩枪

by zhenyixiao



Category: tvb天若有情, 伴生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao





	玩枪

鲁德培用阿青的话描述就是，年纪轻轻医术高明的性冷淡。  
泌尿科的大夫懂的多，当然有可能看多了，容易对这种事情兴趣缺缺。  
他工作了5年加上读博的实习期7年了，现在几乎不坐门诊，跟着导师做临床。那天同事找他代班坐诊，他一万个不愿意，对方要去机场追回女友。他毒舌的说：“追回来，还会跑，放生吧。  
实时证明面对道德绑架，再毒的嘴，也只能过过嘴瘾。  
代班这天可以说是他底线沦陷日，他一直以来保持着和患者的距离，避免发生不必要的麻烦和纠缠，可当那个腼腆的男人，用什么都不懂的眼神看他时，他心痒难耐的帮他解决还给他名片。原来天真的眼神最危险。欲望一步步逼近原则一步步退后。  
他过了两个月，才接到那个男人打给他的电话。  
“医生你好，我是之前找你看过病的，华港生。”  
julian一听到他的声音就认出他来了，他的声音柔和又富有磁性。  
“对你可能不记得我的名字了。”话筒里传来挠头的沙沙声。  
“你有什么事吗。”  
“之前你给我的医嘱是看心理医生，看了大概快两个月了没有起色。”  
“治疗这种事情要有耐性。”julian最知道心理治疗上存在个体差异，有些意志力坚强的人反而不容易治愈。  
“我可以再挂个号，了解一下病情吗？”  
“抱歉我平时不坐诊。”  
“这样啊。”  
对面的人沉默了，他脑子里出现了那个男人低下头垂下眼睛，不知道如何是好的模样。  
“要不然，我下班帮你看看吧。”他妥协了。  
“麻烦医生你了，不过这样被医院发现会不会有事情。”  
“下班是我私人的时间，冇事。”  
“那你定地方。”  
julian定了一家酒店客房，作为诊室，他比港生早到，这里环境不错干净整洁，有张大床可以做检查用。  
桌上摆着盆蝴蝶兰旁边有两个小的皮质沙发，脚下的地毯很松软，干净的能席地而坐。  
他坐在那里闭目养神，一会门响了。  
他拉开门，港生穿着警服站在门口，他忍不住调侃一句：“阿sir我是良好公民啊。”  
港生笑了一下，感觉和医生距离拉近了一些。  
“抱歉今天出外勤，下班晚了，来不及换衣服就赶过来。”港生低下带着警帽的头，脱下黑色的皮鞋，乖乖的换上酒店的拖鞋，警服配一次性拖鞋怎么看怎么憨。  
“门口的老板，没有害怕的给你塞钱。”  
港生摘下警帽挂在进门的玄关的衣钩上，捋了捋头发，脸上一直带着有些傻的笑。  
julian一看见这个男人，话就多了好多，自己察觉了，收起调侃的笑容询问起他的病情。  
“两个月没有一点起色吗。”julian坐在沙发上，港生坐在临近他的床边。  
“没有，我有好好配合治疗，可是那个就是没有反应。”港生忪了忪外套上，用来挂，呼机的皮带。  
“外观和功能都没有障碍，应该不存在生理问题的。”julian撑住下巴，回想有没有遗漏的环节。  
“医生，你再帮我看一下，可以吗？”港生嘴唇动了动，蠕动出声音很小的一句话。  
制服笔挺的警察，让你帮忙他检查身体。  
julian心里有一个小勾子，吊着他心头的痒痒肉，眉头装模作样的抗拒，虚伪的皱起来，下巴却诚实的向下点了点。  
港生动作含蓄的拉开裆部的拉链，只是微微的打开了裤口，扯开一个不大的弧度，白色棉质内裤鼓起了一包，他吸了口气，把裤筋拉下来，露出他不太精神的家伙。  
港生心理压力挺大的，这种事情难以启齿，不好倾诉，医生上一次的治疗，让他6年了第一次有了反应，他仿佛抓住了救命的稻草，对医生十足的的信任。  
他看着医生伸过来的手指，虽然面热，没有排斥。  
他很沮丧，他觉得他这个样子很丑、很窝囊。  
医生好看的手指，摆弄着他软弱无助的地方，那个，怎么刺激都没有反应的地方。  
不去治疗还可以逃避，直面这个问题两个月他越来越无助和害怕。  
“我也有配合治疗，可是一点效果都没有，我是不是一辈子都......”他想到可怕绝望处，情绪激动的声音都颤抖了。  
julian看到他稍稍发红的眼角，心里像蒙上了一层水雾裹的闷闷的。  
“别急，也许是方法不对，我帮你试一下。”julian把灯光调的暗了一些，让港生靠墙坐在地毯上，提了一下裤管坐在他旁边。  
两个人的肩膀碰在一起，心和呼吸都紧了一些，julian的手轻柔的抚摸着，那敞口黑蓝色警服裤里，白色棉布的面料下，温软膏泽的绮旎。  
他怕他尴尬、抵触，循序渐进的，先隔着内裤揉捏着：“我问你一些问题，如果你回答不了就笑一下，别紧张。”  
“你对女仔的接触，反感或者回避吗。”julian的声音在耳边轻轻的，还带口腔上下分开的湛破的声音。  
“没有反而更坦荡了，因为不会想歪了。”港生瘪着嘴唇底下头思考后，谨慎的回答。  
“你发病期间有没有，梦遗的情况。”手下的东西开始有些潮热。  
“会有，醒了内裤湿了，有点欣喜，可是之后好像怎么碰，也还是软的。”港生眉心提起，这应该不是那么愉快的回忆。  
“你几岁开始梦遗的。”julian的另一只手插过他被与墙的缝隙中，圈住他，一来是为了安慰他，二来这样凑的更紧手方便活动。  
“差不多十三岁吧。”港生感受到他怀抱的温度，虽然这个问题有些腆愧，但他回答时放松了一些。  
“你梦见了什么。”  
“我忘记了。  
“那个感觉还记得吗？”julian的手微微握满他的膏肉。  
“记得，很舒服但是伴随着有些尿急，起床还以为自己尿了裤子。”医生的手，仿佛让他回忆起那种记忆中的感觉，舒服中带着一些难耐。  
julian隔着棉布，察觉到他的海绵体在膨胀，手中的东西不只是单纯的柔软了。  
“你之前喜欢睇什么闲书？”julian的声音更轻更哑了一些。  
港生被他问的背脊都痒了  
“龙虎豹。”港生吸着气，调整着有些乱了节奏的呼吸。  
“龙虎豹好睇。”julian音调上扬，有些调侃也有些招诱。  
“你觉得哪个部位最性感？”julian看着他微微露出的一节白晰的脖颈，心猿意马的问他。  
港生看着他细长周到的手：“手吧。”  
“那如果，好看的手，帮你这样呢。”julian从喉咙里笑出一些暧昧的气声，从裤子里掏出他半硬的东西。  
“你看这不是好好的，没事！”他将手掌附在它的头部，用掌纹磨蹭它敏感的顶端。  
“为什么你一弄它就好，我自己弄就没感觉呢。”他含含糊糊，有些碍口识羞。  
“可能是你不会弄，我教你。”他用食指和拇指圈住龟头下面转着冠状沟，那里微微下陷的光滑肌肤。  
港生打了个颤，曲起了腿：“哈。”  
“这里不是医院，你可以出声。”julian听着他宛若口渴的人被满足的喉音，不知为何自己竟然渴了。  
港生微微颔首，看着他微微凸起的手筋，随着他的动作，变化成各种撩人的模样。  
在他灵巧细致的服务下，港生的长物直硬的擎起，又热又湿的小口浅浅的张合，julian食指的指尖摩擦敏感的铃口，将小口轻轻的捻开往里钻，港生握住他的手轻轻的告饶：“那里太难受了。”  
“难受还是舒服啊，说清楚。”julian的话好像权威不容质疑。  
“太舒服了，我受不了。”港生渐渐的将上身靠在他身体上，好像对他有了更多的依赖与索求。  
他说完羞臊的将头埋在julian的肩头，磕住眼睛。  
julian被他这幅既乖又好欺负的样子，弄的牙根都痒起来了。拉起他硬梆梆的东西弹到他肚子上。  
港生鼻子里的热气喷在他脖子上，背脊挺动了一下攥紧了警裤的一角。  
julian宽厚的手拽起他一点点头发，轻轻的拉起他的头：“我在教你，认真看好。”  
港生难堪的睁开眼睛，额头的汗液让他的刘海打成绺，他呼吸困难的喘息着。  
julian放开手中的长物，微微的探身解开他外套上紧缚的皮带，那笔挺的制服，因为坐姿的歪斜，有了皱褶，将扣子解开，里边是系着领带的蓝色衬衫。  
“忪开，会舒服些。”julian体贴的对港生讲。  
港生由着他将领带除去，忪开领口露出里边柔滑细嫩的白肉。  
julian微微上翘的指尖，抚过棒身往里探，捏住他会阴处的囊袋，两颗富有弹性和韧性的东西被他宽大的手一手把玩，戏耍着挤压着，仿佛是在捏着港生的心在上下挤捏着，挤的他心一紧一紧的。  
“会了吗。”julian沙哑的声音刮着他的耳膜。  
港生眼神迷离的点点头。  
“做给我看。”julian控制不住身体里叫嚣的欲念，起身去找外套里的烟盒。  
港生扶住自己硬挺的东西，想着julian教他的动作，笨拙认真的复刻着，julian点上烟回头看他自慰的样子。  
他颓然的靠在墙上，背部已经悬空，制服和衬衣都半敞着，脸上的汗流过脖颈，流入细洁白腻的胸膛里。一只脚上的拖鞋已经蹬掉，黑色的袜子随着他手和身体的挺动，踢擦着地毯。  
“不对。”julian征服的欲念，让他的声音，有些趾高气昂，充满上位者的质疑。  
港生看着，吞吐云雨的医生，皱起眉头，他飞斜的双眉，明亮的眼睛，有些责备怪罪的眼神，看向他，让他经不住想要做的更好去取悦他。  
julian叼着烟忪了忪领带，解开袖扣露出手腕上突出的骨节，那骨节让他像一件拥有美好结构的艺术品。  
坐回到他身边，一手摸着港生的东西，一手夹着烟，升腾的烟雾模糊了他的脸，神秘又难以琢磨的性感。  
港生张大着嘴，提起鼻唇沟，这样他的鼻子更鼓更憨了。自己的手和别人的手触碰的快感程度是不同的，他总感觉医生的触碰比他的爽十几倍。  
“教你双手好不好。”julian的眼神里充满了邪气，把烟叼在嘴里，一手持住他的囊袋，一手包住他敏感的顶端。  
像是掠夺的剧烈动作上下兼顾，双重的快感让港生全身乱了分寸的乱摆。  
他用鼻腔里醇厚又黏腻的声音，向julian告饶：“我快不行了医生啊..哈。”  
“你还没有学会，不能射。”julian有些严厉的说。  
“我控制不住了。”港生脖子和脸变的通红。  
“帮我含着。”julian把嘴里的烟拔出来塞到港生嘴里。  
被口水湿润的烟头进到他嘴里，唾液和着香烟的味道，更令他身体的感官被全部打开。  
julian拿起港生被撇到一边的领带，把他的裤子脱到膝盖，掰开一些他的腿将两颗睾丸绑住，港生害怕的大腿内侧的肌肉都颤抖起来了。  
“别害怕不会弄伤你的。”julian看着黑色的领带箍紧的棒身很是满意他的作品，得意的翘起一边的嘴角笑了。  
港生吸着嘴里的烟，长长的烟灰就要掉到衬衫上，他都没来得及反应，因为全身的感觉都汇聚到那个地方。  
julian把烟抽出来用食指和拇指碾灭，手上这种程度的痛和，他下面的东西胀痛的的程度比，不过九牛一毛。  
他的东西像活物一样自己抖动着，julian一个眼神看过去，都能让它上下挺动几下。医生的眼神像毒蛇滑溜的信子舔舐着他的身体，他被他看的想遮挡又害怕被责备。  
julian喜欢他温驯腼腆的模样，像是一团白色的棉花既温暖又柔软，他岔开的大腿真白啊，好像抚摸一下，不知道在阴影里的臀部是如何一副情状。  
他眼睛看够了，手又开始侵门踏户，四处点火，港生被他弄的上不去下不来。手撑着地板，难受的屁股离开地面，几近要从地上站起来。  
他还一直坏心的，用拇指的指纹磨他的铃口，用不长的甲盖掐，他凹回去的铃沟。他的东西像坏掉的水龙头，滴滴答答的浇淋漫溢出腻滑的体液。  
“你看你的前列腺液把我的手都弄湿了。”julian使坏的说故意羞辱他。  
港生晃着头可怜兮兮的道着歉：“sorry啊。”  
julian被他的模样逗笑了，作弄他真是爽啊。  
“我教你，你要沾着这个东西当润滑。”julian手包过龟头，将那些液体揩到手掌上，然后上下套弄他的棒身，有了润滑没有阻力套弄的更快，港生的声音卡在喉咙里长着嘴发不出声音。  
“这样是不是更舒服了。”julian脸上的风情更浓艳了。  
港生回答不出来咽了咽口水。  
julian加大手部的动作：“是不是。”  
港生被逼的身体绷直求饶到：“是......是更舒服了啊。”  
“你做一下我看看。”julian放开手里的热物像猫看老鼠一样看着港生。  
港生照着他的手法摆弄着，头羞腆的低下露出柔软的头顶。  
“没有做对。”julian看完发出老师一样的评论。  
“医生我好难受能不能解开。”他的囊袋被扎住输卵管被阻断，那里都被憋的滚烫疼痛了。  
“不行你还没有学会。”julian捏住他想要解开领带的手。  
“我下次，再继续学行不行。”港生被欲望冲昏了头，本来朦胧忧郁的眼睛被生理眼泪滋润的明亮。  
“你求我，我就让你射。”julian知道自己这个样子很可怕，可他就是想听港生用他醇厚声音，讲出令他征服感被满足的话。  
“求你了医生”港生握住他的手。  
“求我干嘛。”julian仿佛，一定要盘问仔细。  
“求你让我......射。”港生用压在胸口里濛濛的声音对他说。  
julian挑挑眉满意的接受了他的请求，解开了束缚他飞翔的绳索。  
面对着他跪在他腿中间，十指灵活的摸过枪身，这把枪已装满子弹蓄势待发，他用削长椭圆型的指尖圈过柱身，双手将他火热跳动的棒身，握的密不透风，上下飞快套弄着，他这把打开保险栓的枪，随着他的动作，引线越烧越短，港生整个身体像枪的本身，挺动着歪向一边抽搐着扣动了扳机。


End file.
